The present invention relates to a laminate-type piezoelectric/electrostrictive device (hereinafter referred to as a piezoelectric device) applied to an actuator or sensors of acceleration, vibration and pressure, and to a method for manufacturing the same. The laminate-type piezoelectric device includes piezoelectric/electrostrictive layers (hereinafter referred to as piezoelectric layers) and internal electrode layers (hereinafter referred to as electrode layers), which are alternately laminated on and sintered to each other.
Conventionally, the laminate-type piezoelectric device includes a plurality of ceramic sintered layers laminated on each other. This piezoelectric device includes electrodes mainly made of metal materials between the ceramic sintered layers. Regarding manufacturing of this piezoelectric device, alternately laminating ceramic green sheets and paste conductive layers on each other forms a lamination structure. The tips of the conductive layers extend alternately in directions opposite to one another. The ceramic green sheet is larger in shrinkage rate than the conductive layer. When this lamination structure is fired, the green sheets are shrunk to press both opposed surfaces of the conductive layer. This pressing deforms the tip of the electrode into a wedge shape (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 3259686).